<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being evil has a price by Martin23906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451756">Being evil has a price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin23906/pseuds/Martin23906'>Martin23906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evolution [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelically Powerful Lucifer (Supernatural), Crossover, F/M, Lucifer is Called Samael (Supernatural), Lucifer is Sassy, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Dean Winchester, crowley is a dog, lucifer turns good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin23906/pseuds/Martin23906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer really decided to give up his old life after the fight with Amara? What if Lucifer Morningstar, the charming owner of the Lux and capable civilian advisor to the LAPD, is the same Lucifer that the Winchesters know?</p><p>First part of the "Evolution" Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evolution [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863169">Being Evil has a Price</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati">Astral_Tati</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna">OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not may fanfic, this is another Fanfic that was originally in Italian. I tried to translate into English </p><p>Hopefully you enjoy 👍🏽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>With an exasperated sigh and an offended expression, the elegant man in a Prada suit looks around: the agents are laughing under their breath. To be dumped at a crime scene for just an innocent joke about how the victim's moral conduct is unheard of. Now He, Lucifer Morningstar, has to call a taxi! This is repeated all too often, and for the department it has become a nice distraction; there are those who bet on how many times in a week Detective Decker will abandon her partner. There are also those who bet on when the Detective will yield to the advances of the handsome businessman, but usually these fools murmur under the counter so as not to incur the wrath of the Decker's ex-husband,<br/>
 <br/>
—————————————————————————————<br/>
 <br/>
The Devil likes his penthouse, certainly not too big but equipped with everything, including a splendid swimming pool and a heated whirlpool. Not opulent but classy, decorated with Italian marble, crystal and designer furniture. And then there's his favorite corner: his personal bar, always stocked with the best whiskey around. Lucifer throws the expensive jacket on the piano as he walks over to the counter and pours himself a generous portion of alcohol into a tumbler glass.<br/>
 <br/>
“Difficult morning?” Great! All he needed was his boring, haughty brother to complete this horrible day.<br/>
“Amenadiel, what a pleasure! What brings you to this nest of perdition? You know Maze isn't here anymore” a smile of sarcasm is addressed to the tall black angel sitting behind the retro mahogany desk. How boring he finds his brother's frequent visits. If at least he changed the subject and stopped pestering him with the story of Chloe's miraculous birth!<br/>
 <br/>
“Lucifer, we need to talk” Amenadiel says.<br/>
 <br/>
“Again brother? aren't you tired of trying and trying again? I don't want to talk about it, neither now nor ever! And go away, I have nothing to do but listen to your feelings of guilt! Call Linda!” Lucifer exclaims angerly.<br/>
 <br/>
Amenadiel sighs, shaking his head in exasperation. Well, it was worth trying.<br/>
“ Okay, I'm leaving. But you won't be able to escape this forever... you don't even want to talk to anyone, not even Linda. You throw yourself back into your work as if nothing had happened, you avoid any reference to when you saved Chloe...”<br/>
 <br/>
“ Yes, and I will continue to do so, so stop! And tell Maze to do the same thing!”<br/>
The archangel sits at his piano and begins to play by running his fingers easily on the keyboard. He loves to play, it was incredibly easy to learn the notes, the rhythm; music had always fascinated and attracted him.<br/>
 <br/>
—————————————————————————————</p><p>“No Alicia! If it moves during the day it is not a Revenant but an aptur ...atur...” Dean sighs annoyed and gives up. “Sam!” He yells<br/>
 <br/>
Sam walks over to the smartphone and speaks on speakerphone.<br/>
“ Listen to me Alicia, if this creature is active in daylight it is an aptrgangr, a particularly powerful kind of Norse undead. He is able to use magic and is immune to silver, anti revenant measures will not work. Iron slows him down, but doesn't hurt him. You have to lure him to his mound and there ... well, the only thing that works with an aptrgangr is a beheading followed by a nice bonfire. Then you have to mix the ashes with the earth of the mound and disperse them in the sea.”<br/>
 <br/>
Dean steps in.<br/>
“ Pay attention, okay? No heroics! If something happens to you, your grandmother will kill us...”<br/>
 <br/>
‘Got it. Thank you guys.’ and communication ended.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey! Let us know ... damn brats! ...” the older of the Winchesters runs a hand over his mouth in irritation. The younger Winchester looks at him almost amused.<br/>
 <br/>
“They'll be fine Dean, they're not naive” Sam closes the large book on Norse mythology, he had just consulted to help the young hunters, sons of Asa Fox. “You know, if you weren't afraid to fly we could reach them in a few hours”<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you crazy? “a horrified look is given to his brother before realizing that the tall man is laughing through his teeth. “jerk!”<br/>
 <br/>
“bitch!”<br/>
 <br/>
—————————————————————————————<br/>
 <br/>
The youngest of the Winchesters approaches the huge table in the hall, the war room, as the Men of Letters called it. It had taken them ages but in the end they had managed to repair the technology and magical arts. It had not been easy, he had spent whole nights looking for the use and composition manuals among the archives and warehouses of the bunker, but in the end he had found them and with the help of his sorcerer friend (James specifically) they had managed to recover the necessary things and repaired the contraption. Or rather, he had repaired it while Dean had done nothing but mess up the papers and diagrams. But they had decided to turn it on and keep it operational for only a few hours in the evening, so as not to drain its energy too quickly.<br/>
When he was able to activate it, Sam felt invincible, better than if he had exterminated an entire den of vampires! A spontaneous smile rises as he turns on the switch on the control console: the table makes a noise like moving circuits, followed by a shrill hiss before turning on. The whole map of the United States comes to life and little lights begin to appear. All regular until he looked at LA, there is something big moving, intense supernatural energies in action. Finding Lucifer like this is was a gamble, but after months and months of research they succeeded: subject identified in Los Angeles. To locate him they had relied on hunting friends operating in the area who had managed to find him no less than ... in the sunlight! A trendy night club has opened, he lives in a normal way, although orgies, parties, sex and drugs may be part of a normal life given that it is the Prince of Darkness, the Devil himself, the one who had almost completed the Apocalypse; Strange, very strange ... but until now he has not done any deplorable acts, no unusual demonic activity, there is nothing left to do but find a way to be able to understand the real intentions of the archangel. Of course Sam hasn't forgotten what Lucifer told him in the cage: but until now he has not done any deplorable acts, and no unusual demonic activity. all that remains is to find a way to be able to understand the real intentions of the archangel. Of course Sam hasn't forgotten what Lucifer told him in the cage: “What will you do once you help us with Amara?”, “Maybe I'll move to LA, solve crimes…”. He wouldn’t really do this, not Lucifer!<br/>
 <br/>
—————————————————————————————<br/>
 <br/>
Dean goes to the store to buy food for him and Sam.</p><p>“ Would you like to try the new dish of the day?”<br/>
 <br/>
That apathetic version of Hanna Montana says to him. Dean wonders if it's legal to have that little girl work.<br/>
“No, thanks. I take a ...”<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you sure you don't want to try the new dish of the day? The "Hunter" is made with one of the best meats”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hunter? Its called "Hunter", seriously?<br/>
The girl looks blankly at him without stopping chewing the gum.<br/>
 <br/>
- Okay. Give me two of those things, four glazed donuts and six beers.<br/>
The little girl goes into the kitchen and for a moment Dean wonders since when 13 year olds have that way of swaying.<br/>
Then the ringtone of the phone distracts him.<br/>
“Hey Cas! How's it going with those psycho angels?”<br/>
 <br/>
"Dean ... they're in trouble! They're really crazy! They take grace from each other to accumulate power ... they think they can get their wings back like that. I have to go ... I'll call you back!"<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey Cas wait… Cas!<br/>
 <br/>
“Damn angel! Dean thinks angrily as he pushes the phone back into his pocket. <br/>
 <br/>
“That's $29.40” the girl says<br/>
 <br/>
He Pays quickly and gets out. Before restarting Baby, he takes the time to write a message to Cas, if he ever gets to read it.<br/>
 <br/>
From Dean to Cas:<br/>
“Keep in touch. Warn us if you need help ”.<br/>
 <br/>
There is something wrong with babysitting an angel but he has no desire to see him killed in the umpteenth war between angels.<br/>
What the hell had he called him to slam the phone in his face? Maybe something had happened. The image of the angel lying on the ground with his side mangled by Michael's spear comes back before his eyes but he decides not to think about it. Their life has this weirdness: it makes you aware of all the horrors lurking in the dark, ready to slaughter you and your loved ones, but it teaches you to notice.<br/>
He starts the engine and drives to the bunker.<br/>
When he arrives in the bunker garage and turns off the car, he picks up the phone but there is no notification. Fifteen minutes have passed, if nothing had happened he would have answered.<br/>
 <br/>
From Dean to Cas:<br/>
"Cas, answer!"<br/>
 <br/>
A moment later the phone rings in his pocket as he closes the door. With a sigh of relief, he recognizes Cas's ringtone.<br/>
 <br/>
‘Hey! What happened?’<br/>
 <br/>
‘Dean. It's okay. I'm almost done.’<br/>
 <br/>
‘Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack, that's what you did, Cas!’ now that he knows he is fine, he would gladly strangle him ‘You don't just call people and hang up like that!’<br/>
 <br/>
‘Yes of course ... wait.’ and on the other side of the call, there are noises of struggle, words in Enochian and screams.<br/>
 <br/>
‘Cas, shit!’<br/>
 <br/>
A few seconds pass and then the silence   in which Dean's body remains motionless .<br/>
 <br/>
‘Shit! Cas!’<br/>
 <br/>
" Dean! I’m here. You were saying?"<br/>
 <br/>
‘Are you ok? What happened?’<br/>
 <br/>
‘Of course I'm fine. They didn't feel right, I had to render them harmless. Soon my brothers will come and i will take them to the heavenly prisons.’<br/>
 <br/>
Dean feels his body relax and is relieved to the point that he no longer feels like arguing with the angel to explain normal human interactions to him.<br/>
‘Okay Cas, when you're done can you come back to the bunker? We still have a devil to find around here, and some angelic help would be handy.’<br/>
 <br/>
‘I'll be there as soon as possible. See you soon.’<br/>
 <br/>
As always, cas hangs up before Dean has a chance to respond.<br/>
He automatically drives up the street to the entrance hall where Sammy is waiting for him at the table.<br/>
“I brought the protein Sammy!”<br/>
 <br/>
Sam looks at his brother suspiciously.<br/>
“Please Not the Elvis Luther burger”<br/>
 <br/>
Dean grins amused.<br/>
“Nah, They made a new dish of the day and guess what, it's called "Hunter"!”<br/>
 <br/>
“really? And the salad? Did you get the salad?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you crazy? Salad is for animals, Sammy! Hunters eat "Hunter"! I talked to Cas”<br/>
Dean says uncorking a beer and sitting of his opposite his brother.<br/>
 <br/>
“How is he? Did he say when he is coming back?”<br/>
 <br/>
“He's almost finished with his angel stuff. He says he will arrive when he can. News from the table?”<br/>
 <br/>
The youngest of the Winchesters stretches across the table and takes a bottle in turn.<br/>
“Nothing different. But it seems that something strange is happening in LA; surprisingly, I don’t think it is Lucifer, I checked the police databases, no weird cases.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hmm. So what? Define strange”<br/>
 <br/>
Sam sips his beer thoughtfully, just peeking at the notes on the table.<br/>
“Powerful ... I mean powerful. A golden light has appeared, and no golden light is mentioned in the instructions of the men of letters books... I don't know what it refers to.”<br/>
 <br/>
Dean retrieves the sandwich and unwraps it - it looks really good.<br/>
“well, come on, let's go! Do you really want to tell me that you think Lucifer has nothing to do with it?”<br/>
 <br/>
Sam sighs, placing the bottle on the table.<br/>
“I don't know Dean, i don’t think it’s related to him. I tried calling Garth who is supposed to be in  LA, but he isn’t answering.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved”<br/>
Dean says as he bits into his sandwich.<br/>
“ I mean, Garth! If this stuff is about the Devil I don't know if he's the person I want on the spot.”<br/>
 <br/>
“ He's the only hunter we have in the area. Yea, I know, it's Garth and he's a werewolf, but we don't have any other help.”<br/>
 <br/>
Dean sighs and nods<br/>
 <br/>
Sam stares at his brother.<br/>
“I have an idea.” Sam knows dean won’t like this idea at all<br/>
 <br/>
Dean looks puzzled and runs out of beer.<br/>
“ I'm all ears.”<br/>
 </p><p>“ While looking for news for Alicia and Max, I came across one of the books Rowena wanted, we could ask her for a favor in exchange for one of the spells it contains.” Sam says<br/>
 <br/>
Dean finishes the sandwich, wipes the crumbs out of his mouth and takes the time to evaluate Rowena's holding the spell book and the amount of damage she could have done. On the other hand the witch has proved useful recently. He gets up, grabs another beer, uncorks it and takes a long drink before answering.<br/>
“Okay, let's do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p> </p><p>Mazikeen is happy. She just took a thief on bail back to prison; that idiot, She has just left the Federal Sheriffs Department when the figure of the fallen angel appears across the street from her. She definitely didn't want to see him. With a determined step and a fierce gaze she approaches him.<br/>“What do you want Amenadiel?”<br/> <br/>The high angel seems offended.<br/>“You know what I’m here for.”<br/> <br/>Of course! He never gives up! Of course she knows ... as usual he wants to talk about Lucifer, Chloe, how God used him, how he feels betrayed. This angel does nothing but talk, talk and talk, while she wants nothing more than to fuck him, but of course his current existential crisis doesn't involve some good, healthy, perverted demonic sex with her. Every time she tries to throw herself on that mighty body he pushes her away and runs away.<br/>“ Look, I'm not going to listen to your stupid whining. I don't care about your daddy problems, nor about Lucifer pretending nothing happened. That's fine with me, he on his own.”<br/> <br/>“But don't you care about Chloe?” Amenadiel asks<br/> <br/>Maze spreads her arms in irritation.<br/>“Chloe is fine ... more or less.” she adds “she’s just a little bit more of a bitch than usual, but I have a plan! Tonight I'll take her for a drink and maybe we'll even have a good fuck with some stranger, a threesome, or four.<br/> <br/>The angel blushes and looks away. He is still so modest despite everything they have done together, and they have done "things". Oh the sex with that angel ... Maze has to admit he's almost as good as Lucifer, albeit not with the same perverse fantasy.<br/>“I have an idea Amenadiel, why don't you come too? Come on, we'll have fun.”<br/>The demon approaches the angel until he feels her heat. With one hand she begins to caress his abs under his shirt. She found out that it drives him crazy, almost as crazy as a good lick at the base of the jaw, which Maze doesn't hesitate to do. Pressing her body against the angel's body, only slightly tense, the demon brings her mouth to his ear.<br/>“I know you want to have sex with me Amenadiel, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You miss me, and i miss you.”<br/> <br/>The angel's hands rise until they press against the demon's bare back. Her temptation, her perdition. Of course he desires that demon, he wants to get lost in the heat of perversion, to see those eyes light up with desire and ferocity, he wants to feel her writhing in his arms. Unwittingly, a moan of desire escapes him and he knows he has no escape.<br/>“Yes, I miss you...”and here is the hesitation.<br/> <br/>Maze walks away from him with icy eyes, suddenly cold.<br/>“But.”<br/> <br/>“... but.” echoes the angel.<br/> <br/>“Fuck you Amenadiel “ and with a fluid and feline movement she turns her back to the angel and walks away with a firm  step. She wouldn't fall for it again ... not with another angel! Fuck all their race, she would find some human to get rid of her itch, maybe with some little torture. Mazikeen finds herself thinking that lately she much prefers the company of those smelly mud monkeys rather than angels and demons. An evening between women with alcohol and eager males, that's what it took!<br/>“Well, let's call the tribe!”<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————<br/> <br/>Linda's phone lights up in her bag fortunately without making a sound because that session is quite demanding even without Maze's distractions.<br/> <br/>“ she left me again in the middle of nowhere just for an innocent joke! And detective douche wasn’t even around... I didn't hint at their relationship, nothing! Just a joke about the flabby body that is dead and torn apart by a desperate lover! Really, sometimes I don't understand it! Linda ... Linda, are you listening to me? You seem distracted!”<br/> <br/>“Yes, yes of course, Lucifer. Excuse me ... Now, tell me, why do you think Chloe reacts this way?”<br/>Linda asked<br/> <br/>“well it's obvious, she doesn't appreciate my amazing humor! And to think that I also complimented her on her new suit, a nice pair of tight pants that highlights her butt ... really satisfying! And nothing ... she looked at me and rolled his eyes.”<br/> <br/>“Okay, Lucifer, did you think maybe if Chloe doesn't appreciate your humor it might be time to change the way you express it?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer turns a shocked look to his doctor.<br/>“There's nothing wrong with my exquisitely witty humor, it's the detective who's broken!”<br/> <br/>“What do you mean when you say she is broken?”<br/> <br/>“Well, it's obvious! Something must have happened to her when she was poised... it must have burned some part of her brain, I don't know... maybe Ella can explain it to us!”<br/> <br/>“Yes, or it could be something that has nothing to do with a physical change.”<br/> <br/>“What do you mean doctor?” and the look the devil turns to his therapist is one of pure bewilderment.<br/> <br/>“I mean that sometimes people can "break" emotionally speaking. They can lose their ability to trust, their confidence in others. Do you think something has happened in your relationship that may have broken this trust? Could you have, I don't know, annoyed her?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer really seems to be thinking about it. Could anything have happened other than being one step away from death?<br/>“Well ... when I rescued her she wasn't conscious, so she can't know how I did it, I even let the detective douche take most of the credit! Yet when I returned to her she didn't even thank me, it's not everyone's being saved by the devil, don't you think? I also gave her time to recover.”<br/> <br/>Sometimes Linda wonders how it is possible that her dullest patients are potentially superior eternal entities.<br/>“Did you think she may not have understood your intentions?”<br/> <br/>Now the devil is no longer relaxed. His gaze has become dark, lost in distant thoughts. Those days ... he didn't even want to remember them.<br/>“Maybe the detective shouldn't think too much about my intentions.I will not play the game of my dear, affectionate dad this time.”<br/> <br/>This is difficult terrain for Linda. Whenever Lucifer brings out his father she always feels uncomfortable.<br/>“Your father may have put Chloe in your way, Lucifer, but what your relationship is, the trust you have created, that's not something that has to do with him, it's something that is only about you and Chloe. Are you really convinced you want to give up?”<br/> <br/>“Yes, at least until I understand what Chloe is and why dad put her in my way. I can't be sure that the trust you're talking about is true ... she doesn't deserve something bogus, artificial and neither do I.”<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————<br/> <br/>The door to the bunker opens. “ Finally home, ” Castiel thinks. This last mission on behalf of Heaven was particularly grueling, he really didn't expect such a level of insanity from his brothers. It matters little, he has done his duty and now he can rest in his real, new home. He starts down the metal stairs and hears the voices of the Winchesters in the room below him.<br/>“Hey Dean, Sam.”<br/> <br/>“Cas! “ Dean comes out of the kitchen holding a beer and walks around the room with quick steps until he welcomes the angel already near the table. “you took your damn time!” Dean says giving him a pat on the shoulder.<br/> <br/>“I had to wait for backup. Announcements?”<br/> <br/>“What backup?” Dean asked <br/> <br/>“My healthy brothers...” the angel replies to his friend.<br/> <br/>“Sammy found something” he says “a golden light, right in LA.”<br/> <br/>Castiel looks curiously at the light table, tilting his head slightly to one side.<br/>“In Los Angeles? And what does a golden light indicate?”<br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Sam also arrives from the library holding a book in one hand and a laptop in the other.<br/>“Hey Cas! Welcome back. How did the hunt go?”<br/> <br/>“Everything good. What is the golden light?”<br/> <br/>Sam sighs disconsolately. He lays his laptop and book on the table and drops into a chair.<br/>“I have no idea, the only thing we know is that that light appeared in a locked warehouse, a box in a storage in LA, well protected by glyphs, traps, various spells.”<br/> <br/>The angel looks at him curiously, sitting down in turn.<br/>“How do you know where it is?”<br/> <br/>“Rowena.” Dean replies from behind Cas's back.<br/> <br/>The angel just stiffens.<br/>“Rowena ...”<br/> <br/>“Yeah, that bitch can do it with her magic!”<br/> <br/>A resigned sigh escapes Castiel's chapped, pale lips. Unfortunately he has to agree with Dean.<br/>“Good. So what do you do? If it's Los Angeles, Lucifer will be involved. If Lucifer is involved, I must go. I have to check.”<br/> <br/>“Let's all go, Cas.” Dean replies with a tone that does not allow replies.<br/> <br/>“If Lucifer is involved, Cas, this time we have it. We will send him back to Hell.” Sam's tone is hard and his eyes cold, ice. when it comes to Lucifer everything that he has been through because of that being comes to the surface. Anger, pain, madness ... he will have no peace until Lucifer is no longer a threat to anyone.<br/>“This time I'm not falling for it, Lucifer can't change. We're leaving tomorrow morning, Cas.”<br/> <br/>“Bring a tuxedo, we're stopping in Las Vegas!”Dean says with a toothy smile, ignoring the grim look of his brother.<br/> <br/>“Dean! Are you serious? Las Vegas?” again ... is it possible that his brother can't stay away from that place? Sam can't help but cast a disapproving look at the man in front of him. Sometimes he acts like a child.<br/> <br/>Castiel, at the same time, exhales an almost exasperated sigh.<br/>“First Lucifer! On the way back we can stop in Las Vegas if you want.”<br/> <br/>Sam, satisfied that the angel thinks like him, spreads his arms, pleased.<br/> <br/>“You two… you two” Dean's face is grim as he waves his index finger at the two seated men “you two have lost sight of real priorities!” he  says going towards the kitchen sulking in what he hopes to be a theatrical exit that stirs guilt in the two troublemakers.  <br/> <br/>Castiel, completely ignoring his friend's scene, looks at Sam.<br/>“What kind of protections are there on that place?”<br/> <br/>“We do not know, Rowena has not been able to penetrate even a corner ... whatever is contained in there, to have such protection must be really something big.” Sam says .<br/> <br/> <br/>—————————————————————————<br/> <br/> <br/>“Dean, we are going to Los Angeles, not a Montana town party. These shirts...”<br/> <br/>“Fuck, Cas! Knock before entering! I could have been naked!”<br/>Dean was only wearing a bathrobe after a shower and is closed by pure coincidence.<br/> <br/>“Would that make a difference?” says the angel staring at him with that innocent and perpetually amazed look of his. Sometimes he didn't understand humans and their sense of modesty. In short, they were among men, there were no women, the body of a naked woman would have embarrassed him too, but Dean's body certainly not.<br/> <br/>“Yes, Cas, it would make a difference.”<br/>How, after so many years on earth, the angel still doesn't understand the basics of human interactions.<br/>“And” he adds staring at those blue eyes that take your breath away “my shirts are perfect.”<br/> <br/>“Yes, for a woodcutter.”<br/> <br/>“The post office clerk called! Seriously, Cas, we need to do something about it - you can't pretend you're the FBI dressed up like that.”<br/> <br/>“What's wrong with my clothing?”<br/> <br/>“Are you joking? A federal would never walk around like that!”<br/> <br/>Castiel lifts his chin and frowns. It always ends up like this when he angers Dean, he takes it out on his trench coat.<br/> <br/>Dean stares at that expression and the first instinct is to laugh. The angel is really funny when he pouts. Then he feels guilty because… well because Cas is Cas.<br/>“Look man, I like your style, okay? I mean, no one could wear a trench coat without looking like Detective Colombo except you, really.”<br/> <br/>“I thought I looked more like Constantine” since Metatron has played with his mind he finds himself knowing unsuspected things.<br/> <br/>“Who? Okay, look, anyway I'm sure he doesn't fit a third as good as you.” and in saying it Dean is sure to be sincere, but the wary look of the angel tells him that he has not succeeded in his intent.<br/> <br/>“Ok ... I'll let you finish your suitcases.”<br/> <br/>“Good boy! And, Cas please, get yourself a suit!”<br/> <br/>Muttering  "okay " between his teeth, the angel leaves Dean's room, confused and bewildered. Sometimes he has a hard time understanding when Dean is joking and when he is serious. Either way, he'll get rid of those lumberjack shirts at the earliest opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3</p><p> </p><p>The alarm rings. Sam rolls over in bed grunting and reaching for it with his hand. ‘It's already six ...’  he thinks rubbing his face and sitting up. Only time for a quick shower and then he's already in the kitchen preparing a supply of beer for his brother and some smoothies for himself. The long journey to LA is about to begin.<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————<br/> <br/>“Hey, did you get the beer?”<br/>Dean drives staring at Highway 36, they just passed Norton and Deep Purple is playing from the car stereo.<br/> <br/>“Sure, under the smoothies.”<br/> <br/>“Cas, pass the beer!”<br/> <br/>“Don't you think it's a little early for beer, Dean?”<br/> <br/>Dean turns stunned to the angel.<br/>“Are you kidding? It’s never too early for a bear”<br/> <br/>Sam's hand immediately runs behind the wheel of the Impala, only a slight terror in his eyes.<br/>“Dean! The road, the road!”<br/> <br/>“Tell the angel to give me the beer!” his brother answers angrily, taking the wheel again.<br/> <br/>“Cas, put the belt on. Dean, I'd say the beer can wait until we stop to eat. By the way what’s the plan once we reach LA?”<br/> <br/>“Straight to storage! The sooner we solve this case, the sooner we can go to Las Vegas...” dean answers decisively.<br/> <br/>Sam sighs. Sometimes Dean's impulsiveness drains his strength.<br/>“Yes, of course, but we cannot throw ourselves so head down in a situation we do not know and in a territory that is not familiar to us. What if there are alarms nearby? Demons on guard?”<br/> <br/>Dean snorts and rolls his eyes.<br/>“Okay, so let's go have a look around, then we go into a motel, take a nice shower and think of something.”<br/> <br/>In the back seat Castiel nods. " Luckily Sam is more cautious."<br/> <br/>“Now pass me that beer!”<br/> <br/>Sighing, Castiel gives up, lifts the lid of the fridge that occupies the place next to it and looks for the beers: totally submerged by several well-sealed glasses. Eventually he finds the only three beers left.<br/>He gives dean the bear <br/> <br/>—————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean it's the last beer?”<br/>Dean doesn't give in to the beaten-up puppy eyes of his little brother shrugging.  <br/> <br/>“Glasses take up space in the fridge.”<br/> <br/>Castiel barely holds his smile in, turning his back on his brothers. They stopped on a side street near Georgetown, near small ponds surrounded by high green hills. The wonder of creation! The Winchesters are sitting on the hood of the Impala eating sandwiches, while the angel lets his gaze wander around calmly.<br/> <br/>“Well then now get your ass up and go get a beer! I saw a store just before we passed the hotel...”<br/> <br/>Sam, resigned, gets up and, cleaning his shirt, humors his brother. After all, he's right: ok to make him drink less, but without beer Dean becomes intractable.<br/> <br/>In reality Dean hasn't been in such a good mood for a long time: he enjoys having his brother and Cas around without the world coming to an end, and that also means teasing Sammy and carving out a moment of solitude with his angel.<br/>“Hey Cas, what are you looking at?”<br/> <br/>“A work of art.”<br/> <br/>Dean follows his friend's gaze along the lake and towards the barren mountains dotted with fir trees. Then he looks back at the angel's relaxed face and his chapped lips unfold into a half smile.<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Los Angeles at last!” Dean says who drives with a proud and sly look , dean rolls down the window. “Here is the motel.”<br/>Earlier, he phoned for an online reservation at the Friendship Motor Inn which is certainly not the best in LA, but one of the few that you can be afford. At least it has nice big beds. He can't wait to get out of that car, take a shower and stretch his legs a bit. They have just been to the storage that the psychic table has indicated and they have found it without particular defenses: no apparent demon, just a couple of human guards: it would seem just a normal rent box. Sam doesn't want to prepare any infiltration plans in that flea-worthy place without first getting adequate rest, and Dean seems to feel the pinch too. Despite the angel's offers, he refused to let anyone other than Sam drive the car, and even his brother did not allow more than a couple of hours of driving during which he did not sleep anyway. Now he really needs a shower and some sleep. After all, if Los Angeles has endured Lucifer up to this day, it won't explode by ten in the morning.<br/>They park the Impala in front of the bedroom door and retrieve the keys from the reception while the porter takes the false documents, perplexed, wondering how three men will sleep in two single beds. But it's California and nobody asks questions.<br/>Dean holds the bag over one shoulder as he opens the peeling motel door and before turning on the light he smells the stench.<br/> <br/>“Hello boys.”<br/> <br/>Dean stops at the door stopping Sam with his arm.<br/>“What are you doing here, Crowley?”<br/> <br/>The demon rises from the chair near the coffee table with his hands raised in a gesture of surrender.<br/>“I come in peace, cowboy. Relax, let's have a beer and enjoy the hospitality and luxury of the best lodging in LA, will you?”<br/> <br/>Dean relaxes, enters the room, turns on the light ,and throws the bag on the bed carelessly.<br/>“We don't have time for your bullshit, Crowley!”<br/> <br/>Sam enters the room as well, casting a disgusted look at the wicked smiling creature in front of him. He says nothing, his attitude is enough to make it clear how little he likes unwanted interference. Castiel seems to think the same way.<br/> <br/>“What do you want?” the stench of that demon always irritates the angel. The journey was long and far too noisy for his liking, with the radio always on and the squabbling of the brothers, all we need is that talkative cheap devil.<br/> <br/>“A little birdie told me that Lucifer is in these parts; I came to check” He says trying to get the most innocent expression possible “When I knew you were in town, well, a welcome to the team was the least I could offer”<br/> <br/>‘Great,’ Sam thinks as he takes over the bed closest to the door. He opens his bag, takes the necessary and, without even paying attention to the demon, turns to his brother.<br/>“I'm going to take a shower” <br/> <br/>“without inviting me?” Crowley teases him with a wink.<br/> <br/>“Fuck you Crowley.”<br/> <br/>Castiel sits on Sam's bed and looks at Dean with an exasperated expression.<br/> <br/>“So now you also do courtesy visits?” mutters the hunter.<br/> <br/>“Actually no.” Crowley resumes his place at the table “but, since the interests coincide, I thought ...”<br/> <br/>“No!” the human interrupts him dryly.<br/> <br/>“No!” echoes the angel.<br/> <br/>Crowley's eyes go from one to the other.<br/>“No?! Seriously? No?!”<br/> <br/>“No pacts, no agreements, no nothing!” reiterates the human standing next to the bed.<br/> <br/>“Are you joking?”<br/>Crowley stood up, his face congested and his tone altered.<br/> <br/>“I never joke” replies the angel, looking at him straight.<br/> <br/>“You, you ungrateful pigeon breed!” he spits out of his teeth pointing with a gesture of contempt Dean “this time you owe it to me!”<br/> <br/>“Lucifer is my responsibility! I am the one who brought him back to Earth, so I will send him back to his prison!”<br/> <br/>“He put me on a leash!” the demon is completely beside himself as he screams at the angel.<br/> <br/>The bathroom door opens and Sam walks out. He has already put on his jeans and is drying his hair.<br/> <br/>“Can you stop screaming like hysterical women? As disgusted as I am to say it, Crowley is right, we owe him.<br/> <br/>The demon turns with a satisfied air towards the boy.<br/>“Heard the tall guy?”<br/> <br/>“we have no choice. Unfortunately he can be useful to breaking the seals and protections.”<br/> <br/>Castiel continues to look at Dean. He knows perfectly well how little he bears having to collaborate with that demon, so he already knows that it will be up to him to carry it around.<br/> <br/>“What protections?”<br/>The demon's eyes run from one question to another.<br/> <br/>Dean continues to stare at Crowley with clenched fists. That thing is taking an annoying turn but, as much as he doesn't like to admit it, Sammy is right.<br/> <br/>Now Sam looks at the King of Hell. It's a gamble but as odious as it is, he has proved useful in similar situations in the past.<br/>“We found something but we don't know what exactly. Rowena has only managed to locate the place, but it is protected, very protected.”<br/> <br/>“Rowena! Seriously? Do you call that damn bitch every time ?!” Crowley looks very irritated “I have no words! You have a bad taste in women!”<br/> <br/>“Whatever is in there, Lucifer cares enough to lock it in a cursed spell safe.” Dean says, ignoring him before Sammy interrupts him: “Even if we are not sure that Lucifer is up to something.”<br/> <br/>Dean looks at him sideways, with an unconvinced air, then returns to Crowley who seems to evaluate the matter carefully before answering.<br/> <br/>“If, and I say if, those seals could be broken, what do you want to do with Lucifer?”<br/> <br/>Castiel gives the demon an astonished look.<br/>“Of course I will remedy my mistakes by taking him back to Hell.”<br/> <br/>The answer does not seem to please the demon that raises his eyebrows at all, the Devil in his kingdom is the last thing he wants to see now.<br/> <br/>“But...” Sam is now staring into space. He continues to have a strange feeling, a worm in his mind that does not make him feel comfortable. Why is he hesitating like this? “first let's find out what that box hides. It may have nothing to do with Lucifer, plus he's been here in Los Angeles for a long time and never did anything ... hideous.”<br/> <br/>“Are you kidding, Sammy? We are talking about Lucifer, you know? Satan, the Devil! I say we take what's in that box,and then we break his ass.” <br/> <br/>Crowley seems decidedly more satisfied with the latest solution proposed by the older of the Winchesters.<br/> <br/>“Dean, Lucifer has been here for years, in a big city, doing what ... managing a nightclub? Do you think that’s the attitude of someone who wanted to destroy the world? Something's wrong, and I'm not risking your life and Cass's for revenge. I don't understand what Lucifer wants to do now, but we can't pretend nothing has happened. Before we go in guns blazing we have to understand!<br/> <br/>“Listen to me Sammy, this is not about revenge! This is Lucifer on the loose in Los Angeles and I won't let that ...”<br/> <br/>“Girls, girls… please.” Crowley stops Dean's rant before he starts stammering “don't start fighting. First we find out how to get into that box. Did the evil bitch tell you what spells protect it?”<br/> <br/>“Unfortunately not” Sam intervenes “she has not managed to penetrate the barriers that protect that place by any means. It's a leap in the dark, that's why we moved.”<br/> <br/>Crowley rolls his eyes, when had his mother ever been of any use to anything?<br/> <br/>Castiel thoughtfully watched the exchange of the demon and the hunters, but the demon's gaze did not escape him. In a flash he is standing next to Crowley and grabs his arm. Trying to take on his most terrifying aspect and points his eyes directly in his face.<br/>“No. You don't go anywhere alone. Also, if Lucifer is the one that hid it, do you think there is nothing among the protections that warns him of a mystical intrusion? If you get close to that place he will know without a doubt.”<br/> <br/>“Okay Colombo, relax!” the demon answers piqued.<br/> <br/>The angel immediately releases the hold. Sighing he looks at Dean.<br/>“The  two of you will have to go ahead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4<br/> <br/>“Lucifer!” Chloe rolls her eyes and walks towards Lucifer. At the crime seen, a terrified girl stares at her partner as he presses her for information.<br/> <br/>“Detective! She's about to speak! Come on, it's clear that she has something to do with it!” Lucifer looks at the Chloe who, at a walking pace, reaches him from behind. He really doesn't understand why she never lets him do his job, it would be faster. On the other hand, Chloe has long since given up trying to explain how to follow protocol.<br/> <br/>“Where were you there between 11:00 and 12:00 yesterday morning?” Chloe asked the girl.<br/> <br/>“I ... I was in the gym, ask John, the instructor!”<br/> <br/>Lucifer is bored. Another insignificant case where it would not be his turn to punish the guilty, the cases he most hated. He is almost tempted to leave and call the Britthanys for an  orgy , the detective can easily get by without his help, he doesn't understand why she requested his presence. He takes out his cell phone and starts playing some games to pass the time.<br/> <br/>“You'll have to come with us to the department to make an official statement.” the detective says to the suspect “what's the name of the gym?” She adds taking out her notebook, and in doing so he notices Lucifer playing on his phone and becoming distracted. “Lucifer!” She calls for him, and it sounded like she was gritting her teeth.<br/>She can tolerate that he has decided to act like an asshole to her, and is also willing to overlook the fact that he was gone and left her to go through everything alone for months, but in no way can she accept his utter disrespect for their work.<br/> <br/>“Detective, you absolutely must see this game! It is very fun!” the man says, laughing like a child. That woman absolutely has to learn to have fun, Maze didn't do a good job, she has to try harder. Looking up from the cell phone screen, however, he sees the look that the detective throws at him and his smile fades. How boring!<br/>“Okay, where is the gym?” he  asks the young woman.<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————<br/> <br/>Paperwork. His desk is filled with them, piles of case files still waiting to be filed. In the last few weeks, people seem to have gone mad, for years there hasn't been such an escalation of crime. Dan snorts as he looks at another case, then he sees Chloe come in and down the stairs dragging a little girl followed by the inseparable asshole in the suit. He gets up and hurries to join the woman.<br/>“Chloe, interrogation room 3.”<br/> <br/>“Detective douche! Always ready to help. Everything good with the paperwork?” Lucifer loves to make fun of Dan for his pastime. After all, he likes that human, he just has a huge stick up his ass. Detective Espinoza ignores him even though, mentally, he notes that he has to check that his pudding is not missing from the fridge again.<br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Chloe entrusts the suspect to another detective to take the testimony and take her to the interrogation room.<br/>“Dan, can we talk?”<br/> <br/>“Sure” that look doesn't bode well, too many times he’s seen it on his wife's face. ‘It's definitely Lucifer's fault! It's always his fault’<br/> <br/>“In the meantime, I'll interrogate the girl” informs the devil in a Prada suit.<br/> <br/>“You don't do anything!” Chloe blocks him by threatening him with a finger “Stay here and don’t move for five minutes.” then she turned to her ex-husband “Come on Dan!” She grabs him by the arm and drags him into the coffee room.<br/>“You were late to pick up Trixie yesterday, again! I thought we were trying, Dan...”<br/> <br/>“I know ... I had to finish a report! I wasn't too late ... and then Trixie didn't take it, I brought her the cake.”<br/> <br/>“It's not a fact of cake Dan! It's a matter of trust: you said it would never happen again!”<br/> <br/>From the window of the room, Chloe was keeping an eye on Lucifer who in the meantime was sitting on the desk of a young detective and was flirting with her. Dan is muttering some apology in response but she doesn't even hear it: she fears she has become burgundy and instinctively lowers her gaze. Then for no good reason she grabs Dan by the shoulders and kisses him.<br/> <br/>“What the ... Chloe!” Dan is confused but just follow his ex's gaze to understand: still him!<br/>“Chloe, this is enough! what do you think you are doing?” She looks at Lucifer who hasn't even noticed the woman's pathetic attempt to make him jealous: he's relaxed, an asshole and brilliant as always with any woman he comes across. “Stop yourself Chloe, he doesn't care about anything serious, and you're not a woman in a row. And I'm not your puppet!” red with rage, Dan expects some sign of remorse from his ex-wife who in response turns and leaves.<br/> <br/>“Come on Lucifer! Recreation is over.”<br/> <br/>Detective Espinoza watches the woman walk away with the tall man following her like a dog. ‘I'm an idiot, an idiot!’</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>No noise can be heard from the isolated road, the lively center of the city is far away and in the industrial area, at this hour, you only meet stragglers and prostitutes. And the Winchester brothers, of course.<br/>Hidden in the darkness, they peer into the storage entrance from around the corner. Surveillance is nothing excessive: a couple of agents in the booth, a few cameras but nothing more. Dean looks once more at the symbol-covered slip of paper that Cas gave him; they have already removed several of the wardings, to make sure they have the outside perimeter free, whatever is in there Lucifer wanted to build a thick wall around it.<br/> <br/>“Do you See any more wardings, Dean?” Sam peers into the darkness, No demons in sight and cameras running. Luckily they had kept the frequency jammer from an old case of theirs: he knew it would come in handy under some other circumstance. It's not particularly powerful, they have to get very close to the cameras but it will do its job. Two pairs of gloves to avoid leaving footprints complete the set-up of skilled burglars.<br/> <br/>“Now, the show can start.”<br/> <br/>Sam picks up his phone and quickly types a message.<br/> <br/>From Sam to Castiel:<br/>"Go ahead"<br/> <br/>After sending the text message he approaches his brother and observes the guards' booth. first Crowley has to distract the guards, then Cass has to put them to sleep and erase their memories. A few seconds pass and the red cloud approaches the small cube penetrating it. The demon has done his part, Sam sees one of the two guards stiffen. They wait a little longer then Sam touches Dean's shoulder.<br/>“We can go.”<br/> <br/>The hunters move fast in the dark and as they continue they break the seals traced on the walls and camouflaged by graffiti, until they find the side access door guarded by a camera. Sam approaches cautiously making sure the jammer is working. A few seconds to give the contraption time to operate. He has little time to open it, from his jeans pocket he takes out the lockpicks and with a few safe gestures he hears the lock click. Fortunately, the owner did not find it necessary to install additional alarms in addition to armed surveillance.<br/>Finding the box of Lucifer is not difficult: an undergrowth of glyphs and symbols of protection stand out. For a moment Dean suspects that the black can will not be enough to be able to deactivate them all but fortunately he underestimates it. Breaking the lock is child's play with your little brother's mega arms.<br/>Inside, the box is invaded by junk of all shapes and sizes: the beams of light from the torches linger on all kinds of antiquities and Dean doubts he is in the wrong place. Sam looks around and feels nauseous for a moment. He immediately attracts his brother's attention and, whispering, warns him.<br/>“Dean! Don't touch anything! Don't even touch an object, please.”<br/> <br/>Dean gives him an annoyed grimace like a child being told not to touch electrical outlets.<br/> <br/>“Do I need to remind you that the last time we went into an antiques shop: you killed Hitler but you made a big slaughter.” continues the younger Winchester.<br/> <br/>“Exactly” he replies pointing the torch at him “I killed Hitler, remember that. And anyway, I don't think there's anything here but junk.”<br/> <br/>Sam rolls his eyes, Sometimes his brother is really childish. At one point, towards the back of the box, Sam notices something. Boxes are stacked on top of each other but they are out of tune: there are shelves full of objects, furniture, lockers and just those boxes.<br/>“Dean ... maybe there's something here. Help me.”<br/>He grabs the boxes and, as he pushes them, he realizes that they are empty. He Looks at his brother with understanding. Back there he seems to have seen some kind of door.<br/>“I think there's some kind of fake wall. There is a door here.”<br/> <br/>Dean helps him clear the wall completely and yes, there’s definitely a door. A bright picture regulates the opening, a numeric lock, damn!<br/> <br/>“Shit!” Sam didn't expect that.<br/> <br/>“So ladies, should I bring you some tea?”<br/> <br/>For a moment the unknown voice behind him startles Dean who instinctively turns around clutching the white handle of the Colt MK in his hand. Sam, frightened and tense, also crouches against the wall with the gun in his hand<br/>“Damn it, Crowley!” the younger of the brothers exhales in a sigh.<br/> <br/>“I thought we had passed this phase” the demon laughs amused before making his way into the box “Um, what do we have here?” Crowley asks, peering at the painting over Dean's shoulder.<br/> <br/>“Numerical combination, any ideas?” asks the eldest Winchester.<br/> <br/>“Um” Crowley is silent for a moment “try 90666.”<br/> <br/>Dean frowns but then types. The screen turns red and emits an unpromising sound. The man turns again to glare at the demon shrugging.<br/> <br/>“Hey, I'm not a omniscient!”<br/> <br/>“Let's think for a moment. We have to think like Lucifer. He is arrogant, boastful, angry...” Sam tries to remember what it was like when Lucifer was staying in his mind. In addition to driving him mad, he had had the opportunity to know his inclinations, attitudes. “He has a simple mind after all, and he is self-centered. 666 is probably correc ...”<br/> <br/>Crowley twists his mouth into a grimace.<br/>“Test 69666.”<br/> <br/>Crowley leans over to type the combination. The screen turns green and the lock opens.<br/> <br/>“What?” he  says, turning to the stunned face of the hunter who stares at him surprised, the same expression that appears on Sam's face. He might specify that months of observing life in the Lux's penthouse gave him a detailed picture of the Devil's current activities.<br/> <br/>With a shiver of disgust, Sam turns to the door and opens it carefully, aiming the flashlight beyond the door. Suddenly he sees what's beyond and it's a shock when he realizes what he's looking at.<br/>“Oh holy shit!”<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Four men are standing shoulder to shoulder with their mouths open. They can't believe it, especially the angel.  Castiel keeps repeating the same sentence in a low voice:  “It is not possible... it is not possible...” since he entered the garage after Crowley removed the anti-angel protections; his voice has become a monotonous litany .<br/> <br/>Castiel's eyes have never been wider than this. He can feel sam shudder at his side.<br/> <br/>“ I told you Lucifer had to do with it.” Dean murmurs to his brother.<br/> <br/>“It's not possible...”the angel continues to murmur.<br/> <br/>“What do we do now?” asks the elder to his brother.<br/> <br/>“I ... I mean ... holy shit!” Sam runs his hands through his hair in shock. “What do we do now?”<br/> <br/>“A photo.” Crowley's voice seems to break that moment of contemplation.<br/> <br/>“A photo? Crowley seriously? Do you think it's time?”<br/> <br/>Crowley looks at the hunter as one might observe a monkey struggling with a complex equation.<br/>“A photo, Dean. A photo to show that we know what he is hiding! It's called "having leverage"!”<br/> <br/>Sam whirls around to look at the demon.<br/>“You  ... do you want to blackmail Lucifer? Are you insane?”<br/> <br/>“I don't want to blackmail anyone!” Crowley replies in annoyance “I want to propose a deal. Got a better idea, moose?”<br/> <br/>Sam looks back at the object of their dismay. It doesn't seem real to them, they are seriously thinking of making a deal with Lucifer ... for what, then?<br/>“What do we want in return then? Why did he even do such a thing, and, how?...” the man turns to look at the angel at his side. “Cas...”<br/> <br/>The angel doesn’t know what to think, to say that he is upset is little. The thing he is is staring at is physically and materially inconceivable!<br/>“It's not possible ... seriously, I've never heard anything like this and I don’t understand why ...”<br/> <br/>Dean puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down, he has rarely seen him so upset.<br/> <br/>“You can always ask him, don't you think? -  Crowley's voice comes sharp from behind their backs “Oh, what the hell, do you want to stop standing there dumbfounded? I don't give a damn why he did it, let's get out of this place, now we have leverage in our hands!”<br/> <br/>Dean swallows bitterly, he doesn't like the idea of a deal with the Devil at all, he prefers the version where he kicks him. On the other hand, that's the best card they've ever held.<br/>“All right. Let's do it.”<br/> <br/>“What?” Sam and Castiel, in chorus, turn to look at Dean.<br/> <br/>Dean shrugs.<br/>“If you have a better plan ,then by all means, I’m listening”<br/> </p><p>“This time it won't end well.” whispers sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 5<br/> <br/>“Is  he ... here?”<br/>Castiel looks around the room: together with the demon, he has entered what is in all respects a dark and out of the ordinary night club for him, he is used to the bars and pubs in which the Winchester brothers drag him in. Does his brother really run this place? It just looks like an <br/>Imitation from the place he escaped from, Hell.<br/> <br/>Crowley peers at the angel annoyed.<br/>“No, I just wanted a drink. Of course he is here!”<br/>His tolerance towards that angel tends to diminish with each passing moment. Nursing a child in a trench coat is not his ideal evening, especially at the Lux. He had never dared to enter the Devil's den before, but now that he is finally inside the nightclub he begins to regret his cowardice. As much as you continue to feel the urgent need to escape as far as possible from Lucifer, this place really has a certain charm: a clean, fragrant and very shiny version of Hell. There must be wonderful memories on those loveseats.<br/> <br/>The angel looks at the demon in disgust. How he hates having to walk around with that being! Taking a deep breath, he turns and begins to descend the metal stairs.<br/>“Well, let's go.”<br/> <br/>As soon as the sound of his footsteps echoes in the empty room, a young man from behind the counter looks up, surprised.<br/>“Hey! The place is closed! How did you get in?”<br/> <br/>“Where is Lucifer? We have to see him.” Castiel addresses the human abruptly. He has no time to waste on stupid slowdowns.<br/> <br/>“Mr Morningstar? You can't stay here!”<br/> <br/>Crowley blocks the angel by grabbing him by the shoulder.<br/>“I think you should call your boss, boy. This place violates at least a dozen safety regulations and I don't think Mr. Morningstar would be happy to find a written report on his return, do you?”          <br/> <br/>“Yes ... we have to formalize a report.” but he learned something too.<br/> <br/>The young barman with the pigtail is a bit dumbfounded. “Show  me a card if you're from the Department of Health!” calling the boss for mythomaniacs would have meant dismissal.<br/> <br/>Crowley snorts snapping his fingers as the boy collapses lifeless and with his neck broken behind the counter.<br/> <br/>Castiel watches the scene and feels anger grow inside him. Furious he turns to the demon.<br/>“Was it necessary? You killed an innocent human and what's more ... in Lucifer's house!”<br/> <br/>Crowley rolls his eyes, Although, a corpse behind Satan's counter doesn't seem like a good thing. He has to consider how to make it disappear quickly. Suddenly there is the sound of the service door opening.  <br/> <br/>“Yes Detective ... I know we don't have time but I promise you, I'll be quick, just a short stop! If you bring Dan a little gift, maybe he forgives you. A bottle of Burbon I think would be ideal.”<br/> <br/>“It doesn’t even concern you?” Chloe protests unwillingly entering the Lux.<br/> <br/>“Of course it concerns me! If the two of you are angry with each other then the people around you are involved, me to be exact!” Lucifer freezes upon seeing the two beings in front of him. “Bloody hell, what are you doing here?”<br/> <br/>Chloe immediately stiffens behind him and puts her hand to the holster. Something about those individuals makes her nervous.<br/>“Do you know them?” She asks Lucifer.<br/> <br/>Lucifer, in an evident state of agitation, remains to stare at the two in front of him for a few more seconds. When he gets up, he looks at the detective and with slight nervousness he answers her.<br/>“Ummm ... yes. Sorry Detective, personal matters apparently require my attention. Wait up!”! with a quick and hasty step he approaches the back of the counter and seeing the corpse of his best barman on the ground and is furious. However, he quickly grabs a bottle of whiskey and, just as quickly, hands it to Chloe before she can approach and see the body. “Here  ... now go up, I'll call you later! And please, make a commitment to Dan.” he says pushing the woman towards the exit.<br/> <br/>“But Lucifer, the case!” Chloe protests “Can you tell me what's wrong with you?”<br/>Chloe already has one foot out of the club and all in all she doesn't mind the idea of spending an evening at home and calling Dan to eat something and talk. The investigation is at a standstill and even with Lucifer's help there is little they could do.   <br/> <br/>Lucifer for a moment seems to be considering the idea of running away with the detective, but knows that at this point it would be useless. He sighs and points to the two intruders. <br/>“Chloe ... that’s my brother” he  says, pointing to the dark-haired man with the trench coat “and my disgusting disrespectful dog. I'll call you later. Bye!” and closes the door firmly before turning around with evident repressed anger in his eyes. “You ... how dare you!”<br/> <br/>Demons generally don't have good intentions. Crowley is mentally noting to not kill the Lux's bartenders anymore. He swallows and regains that little bit of mental clarity.<br/>"We need to talk," he says,<br/> <br/>“Talk? YOU KILLED MY BEST BARTENDER!” While being angry, his devil face shows up. Castiel, alarmed, raises his angelic sword with a terrified gaze, ready to fight.<br/> <br/>Crowley has no intention of finding himself in the middle of a fight between the Devil and an angel.<br/> <br/>“That” he says blocking Castiel “was an accident.” The excuse sounds pretty pathetic but he can't think of anything better to which he hurries to add. “We want to propose a deal.”<br/> <br/>“Okay. Let's agree on how I will make you cease to exist! -  Lucifer replies with a demonic voice, approaching with a threatening gaze.<br/> <br/>Before he can reach a dangerous distance, Crowley pulls a very white feather out of his coat pocket, so soft and light that it appears ethereal. The slight glow that emits tingles between his fingers, the incarnate divinity radiates a power that is unmatched, not even the Hands of God give that feeling of ecstatic peace. The weird thing is, it's definitely not Chuck.<br/>“I don't think it's a good idea” he says and feels part of the control returning to his legs “we have found your wings.”<br/> <br/>Lucifer freezes. Amazement takes over his anger and, slowly, he regains control of his form. He Can't believe it ... how did they find his wings? Nobody knows they still exist.  “How...”<br/> <br/>“Long story, very boring, full of irrelevant technological absurdities. The point is: we have your wings and the good news is that all we want is an agreement: nothing excessive, just a couple of guarantees for mutual safety and peace of mind.”<br/> <br/>Lucifer is totally blown away. He really hoped that after years, that part of his life, finally, had stopped coming back out to bother him. Now, however, here are two pawns forcefully emerge from the background. Moreover with his own feather. The Devil makes his eyes wander from one to the other and then stops at that of his little brother.<br/>“Why? Why can't you just put it all behind you and leave me alone? Why come here, mess up my business” he  says pointing to the counter with the dead body “bring me that flea dog and try to blackmail me? And what proof is there that that's my feather?”<br/> <br/>Castiel looks curiously at his brother in front of him. Is he sure that's Lucifer? Besides, there is something strange about that vessel. The confusion about what he feels and what he sees only increases.<br/>“We have further proof.” he  says pointing to the demon with his chin.  “Although I do not understand how it is possible that your wings ... are material. But there is no doubt that they are yours.”<br/> <br/>Crowley retrieves the phone buried in his jacket pocket, enjoying Lucifer's puzzled face. It is a meager revenge than he deserves, but feeling at an advantage is already something that redeems him from the fear of just before. He places the photo of the wings in front of his face. “They look like the feathers of a finch, don't you think?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer deviates slightly when the phone is placed in front of his eyes. However, it takes him little to focus on the photo of his wings (yes, they are his) with a satisfied Dean Winchester with his thumbs raised.<br/>“Please ... them too? are you all here?” now Lucifer has regained control of the situation. The anger has subsided, giving way to the annoyance of the moment.<br/>Evaluating the matter: the Winchesters apparently found his wings, got hold of them, and sent their two hounds to blackmail him. For a fleeting moment he wonders if he will ever really be able to leave his old life and if that will ever really give him the opportunity to be someone new and different. There is only one way to handle this new situation, which is in deal making.<br/>“Okay. Let's talk. Just give me a moment though ... I need to make a phone call. Someone will also have to fix the trouble you made. You are like annoying mosquitoes...“ Leaving the two behind, he takes out his phone and calls his problem solver. “Maze honey! Are you busy? I would have a job for you...”<br/>—————————————————————————<br/>Chloe stares at the closed door of the Lux.</p><p>Since when did Lucifer kick her out? She's the one who throws him out!<br/>That story doesn't make any sense.<br/>Another brother? How many siblings does Lucifer have? And why do they come up in that absurd way? And why is there some kind of gravedigger with him?  She looks puzzled at the bottle in her hand. Patience, she has no time to waste on Lucifer's quirks now. She walks firmly back to the car and tucks the bottle under the passenger seat. While she starts up she thinks about calling Amenadiel. If there is anyone who can offer you some answers, it is him. <br/>“Hey, Amenadiel! Its Chloe, am I disturbing you?”<br/> <br/>“Chloe? No, of course not. Can I do something for you?"  Amenadiel answers. Weird that Chloe is calling him on the phone.<br/> <br/>“Yes, I was wondering ...” Chloe can't decide whether to follow the detective's curiosity or her friend's discretion “how many are you in the family?”<br/> <br/>On the other side of the phone the woman can sense the man's perplexity.<br/>"I’m sorry? "<br/> <br/>“Oh, nothing, it's just a curiosity ... you know, with the fact that Lucifer has all that absurd story of the Devil ... well, I was wondering if you have any other brothers.<br/>She knows she sounds intrusive but she hopes that Amenadiel doesn't take it offensively, after all I'm not that confident.  Amenadiel is perplexed. why would Chloe asks him something so ... unusual.  <br/> <br/>“ Yes well, in fact, despite Lucifer's metaphors in the family we are quite numerous, many brothers and sisters, why this question? Did Lucifer say something to you? "<br/> <br/>“No no,, I was just curious...”<br/>This thing doesn't make any sense, after all if his brother is in town what harm could there be in telling her? But Chloe senses that Lucifer would rather avoid the subject.<br/> <br/>“Chloe, are you alright? Did something happen?"<br/> <br/>“Okay, yea, I was at the Lux and there were these two rather ... weird guys waiting for Lucifer, and when he saw them he literally kicked me out. He said one was your brother. I don't know if I should have told you ...”<br/> <br/>“Did Luci say that one was a brother? Are you sure?"  now Amenadiel is seriously worried.<br/> <br/>“Yes, and he said something about a dog, he didn't seem too happy to see them.”<br/>Chloe feels a lot lighter now that she's talking about it with Amenadiel, whatever family matter is in between she prefers Lucifer to have a shoulder.<br/>On the other hand, the telephone remains silent.<br/>“Amenadiel?”<br/>Nothing, he hanged up. Chloe snorts, that family really is a crazy .<br/>—————————————————————————</p><p>What is happening? Who's at the Lux with Lucifer? Amenadiel is really worried, almost scared. What if it was another of their brothers who came to take Luci back to Hell as Uriel? What if it ended the same way? And the other, who is it? Chloe talked about a dog, what did she mean? Without waiting any longer, the fallen angel starts his car and, ignoring the speed limits, rushes to his brother's club. Whatever is happening, he cannot allow history to repeat itself, not again!<br/>In a very short time, he parks the car in the side street of the Lux where the secondary entrance to the nightclub is located. He gets out of the car without even closing it and as he approaches the building he notices that the door is ajar. " Damn!". He opens it completely and without slowing down, he walks along the corridor of the emergency exit until he reaches the main hall and ...<br/>“Maze!”<br/> <br/>His personal demon reacts to the sudden intrusion by throwing one of her knives that, just by a fucking stroke of luck, doesn't stick into the fallen angel's left eye.<br/>“Fuck Amenadiel! I could have killed you!”<br/> <br/>“Maze, what are you doing here?” but while asking the question he notices the black bag with its unmistakable human shape. “what... what happened? Who is it? Where is Lucifer?” things were starting to look bad.<br/> <br/>“In the attic. He called me a while ago and told me to take care of Mark's body. Fuck ... I liked that guy!” the demon looks decidedly angry.<br/> <br/>“It was...”<br/> <br/>“No no! Amenadiel no, Lucifer would never have done that! He was too good of a bartender to kill. On the phone Lucifer was very vague... why are you here?<br/> <br/>“Chloe called me.”<br/> <br/>Now it's Maze's turn to be surprised.<br/>“Chloe? What about her? Amenadiel ... what's going on?”<br/> <br/>“I don't know Maze. Chloe phoned me saying she was with Luci when they came in here and there were two men waiting for them. Luci told her that one of them was his brother ...”<br/> <br/>Shit! Another angel, Maze did not really expect this, but if there is another angel involved ...<br/>“Go, run to Lucifer while I take care of the body. And wait for me if there is any angels to kill.<br/>—————————————————————————-<br/>In the penthouse the devil feels much more at ease; it is his territory. He is now totally relaxed. The two nuisances stand between the two sofas while he is at the bar and pours himself a whiskey. Of course, he offers nothing to his two guests.<br/>“So ... You have my wings and you want to make a deal with me: my annoying appendages in exchange for the certainty that i don’t harm a living sould. But are you serious? what do you think I was doing here in Los Angeles, that I was creating my own private army of prostitutes, gigolos and drug addicts to assault what, Hell and Heaven at the same time?”Lucifer rolls his eyes and taking a sip of liquor sits softly on the sofa, crossing his legs naturally. “Idiots.”<br/> <br/>Castiel watches his feared brother. Is he really the same Lucifer of the expulsion from Heaven, the one who created so many problems for Sam and Dean? Is it the same treacherous being who managed to deceive him and who possessed him? Also ... it took a while to figure it out, but what is in front of him is not a vessel. He noticed it while they were in the elevator. That body resonates in harmony with the grace of the archangel ... it is not a vessel, somehow his brother managed to become flesh and blood, that's why the wings are material and why he managed to cut them. The angel shivers at the very thought.<br/> <br/>“What are we waiting for then? You want to go back to doing ... whatever it is you were doing in this place, we just want a guarantee. Sign the contract and let's all get back to our business.”replies the demon shrugging his shoulders. He doesn't like being in the same room with the Devil; that vessel of his, or whatever it is, has a strange energy, makes him uncomfortable. As much as it is evident that Lucifer is completely stupid and he no longer cares about Hell. A great relief, indeed.<br/> <br/>The Devil turns to Crowley. “What are your intentions with my wings? What do you want to do with it?”<br/> <br/>Crowley raises his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't really thought about it, but real angel wings must have been a pretty useful trinket.<br/> <br/>“Dean and Sam will take them to the Bunker. There they will be locked up and protected by all sorts of seals and spells.” Castiel intervenes.<br/> <br/>Lucifer seems satisfied. Just what was needed.<br/>“Well, keep them. I don't need them anymore. You have my wings and now they are your responsibility” he  says smiling at his brother with obvious relief.<br/> <br/>Castiel doesn't understand ...<br/>“Why? Why did you do this? Your body ... why did you cut your wings?”<br/> <br/>“Did you just tell us to "keep them"?” Crowley didn't expect this. Since when do you put your wings in some kind of anti-everything fort and then let them go like this? “Are you crazy? They are your wings! Your blessed angel wings, you buried them under a mountain of spells and now you want to leave them to us?”<br/>He treads on the idea of hunters with all possible contempt. He certainly wouldn't have left them to the Winchesters, if he can't get out of there with a vengeance and not even with a signature at least he'll take those wings, that's little but sure.   <br/> <br/>“Actually, those wings were just a problem for me. Leaving them to the Winchesters, to my dearly beloved Sam, is the best solution to get rid of them and to make sure that nobody gets their hands on them! With them I am sure they would remain buried and forgotten.” he smiles “Great! My favorite toy just offered me unexpected help!” He Looks at his brother who has not yet abandoned that puzzled and shocked expression. “Oh come on Cassy! What's up? Okay, i know I'm terribly sexy, but you’re embarrassing me.”<br/> <br/>Castiel rouses himself and now looks at him sternly. “What  did you do?”<br/> <br/>How boring! In fact ... explaining his choices to that dull soldier would not be easy.<br/>“It's a long story little brother. I might as well tell you about it, but you would have to stay with me for a very long time, and I'm pretty sure the distance from the Winchesters would be too painful for you to bear.” He sees a veil of annoyance pass over the seraph's face. Great!<br/> <br/>Those squabbles between angels are giving Crowley a headache, who has begun to stare with some greed at a bottle of scotch from Lucifer's rack. Alcohol is the best thing to have in these types of conversations but he doesn't dare move to take it.<br/>“Do you really think I'd leave those wings to them?” Asks Crowley “Seriously, Either you take your wings back or I take your wings!”<br/> <br/>Lucifer’s smile falters and becomes a frown</p><p>“Doggie,” he  then says to Crowley “you will never put your filthy hands on my splendid wings, you would dirty them. the Winchesters and my brother are the best choice, so they wouldn't abuse it. See ... I can assure you, and I can assure you too brother: I have no intention of going back to my old life. Lucifer is dead, now there is only Lucifer Morningstar, owner of the Lux, charming and capable lover and excellent civilian consultant for the LAPD. I catch the criminals and punish the guilty, I help the victims, the weak ... this is me now. Wings are just a bad memory ... they are the symbol of who I was. I could have got rid of them a long time ago, but I didn't want to because they are the memory of what I no longer want to be, my sin, my suffering.”<br/>Lucifer is serious now. If that rogue demon were to get hold of his wings it would be a disaster, like the sword of Azrael in the hands of humans. “Rather, if I have to make a deal I'll just do it with the Winchesters, not you.”<br/> <br/>The elevator makes a ding sound. The doors open and Amenadiel bursts into the penthouse. Lucifer is sitting on the sofa and in front of him are two men. He recognizes them immediately.<br/>Without hesitation he throws himself against the two creatures but, as quick as an archangel can be, Lucifer stands between the two brothers.<br/> <br/>“No Amenadiel! No! They come in peace, brother” Amenadiel turns to look at Castiel and Crowley who promptly hide behind the Lucifer. “It's just a courtesy visit: my dear old infernal dog and our little brother, it’s Just a visit!<br/> <br/>Castiel is amazed. He did not expect to find himself in front of another brother, moreover Amenadiel, the eldest among the Archangels! But a glance is enough for him to understand that there is no longer any trace of grace in him. “Brother?” the fallen angel looks at him with hatred, almost with ferocity. what the heck happened to him?<br/> <br/>Lucifer sighs in exhaustion.<br/>“Well, I would say that the situation is starting to be challenging. I'm sure this is going to be a nice evening: three brothers in the same room, what a wonderful opportunity to have a chat!” he  says sarcastically. Just hoping the wings don't come up in the conversation. He has to find a way to make Cassy understand that he doesn't have to mention it. It will be harder to shut up that hideous demon. “Ah ... rather, puppy, it is useless for you to try to sneak away with your powers: I have disabled your them. I may be without wings.” he  says “but I remain an archangel with all, of my powers. Well except flight, but I never needed that, I can teleport, anyways.”<br/> <br/>Crowley mentally cursed: stuck in a room with three angels, it's not a pleasant position at all.<br/> <br/>Castiel feels his phone vibrate. Ignoring his brothers and the demon: only Dean or Sam could contact him. What he reads cannot be true.<br/> <br/>“Do you think it's time to call your boyfriend?”  the hisses Crowley ear.<br/> <br/>Castiel ignores the demon and looks at his phone. Dean's messages add yet another potentially disastrous problem. Lucifer, "He" is a problem, Amenadiel without grace ... and who is yet another brother who is hostile to him. Things are going from bad to worse. What does he do now? He seemed to understand that Lucifer does not want to let Amenadiel know about wings, but why?<br/>“Lucifer...”<br/> <br/>“Yes little brother?” Lucifer asks him with a smile.<br/> <br/>“Lucifer, you say you have moved on, that you are a new person and, I don't know how, you have managed to have a material body for your essence, but how can I be sure that you are telling the truth?<br/> <br/>Castiel sees Amenadiel watching Lucifer and then his gaze turns to Castile. He sighs. The deep voice of his brother shakes Castiel.<br/> <br/>“Because he can't literally lie. It's part of the deal he made to get a real body.”<br/> <br/>Lucifer nods.<br/> <br/>“Really? The prince of lies can’t lie?” Crowley gets a half laugh, despite the tension.<br/> <br/>“So what you told me before, you told us before, is it all real?” Castiel wants to insist, “really ... everything?<br/> <br/>Lucifer looks at his little brother in irritation. okay Cassy's dumb, “ I repeat: I cannot lie! Never, for any reason, for anything in the world! I can't even lie about who I am!”</p><p>Castiel then makes an absurd but inevitable and risky decision. “OK, I believe you. I have to tell you something Lucifer ... Dean and Sam are on their way here: we have a problem.”<br/> <br/>“Another problem?” Crowley asks incredulously. What else can go wrong with the plan? Here's what happens when he relys on the strategies of a bunch of idiots.<br/> <br/>“Cassy, little brother, did you invite the two monkeys here? What problem do they bring with them?” strangely, Lucifer has a cold shiver down his spine. This day is really bad. He looks at his little brother almost anxiously.</p><p>“Lucifer ... someone stole your wings.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 6<br/> <br/>“Do you think ...that Cas has those on his back?” asks Dean staring at the wings. These are the first words followed by a long silence after the angel and the demon have left. Sam still struggles to take his eyes off those angelic relics: they are so white, so perfect, it seems incredible to him that they were on Lucifer's back.<br/> <br/>“I guess so, Dean, although I don't understand how these can be real. I mean, we have already seen angel wings even if only in the form of shadows, or as burnt remains after the owner's death. But these are actually here, we can touch them ... I don't understand.”<br/> <br/>Dean seems to reflect for a moment on his brother's words. Not even he can take his eyes off the golden glow of the wings. He can't hold back the urge to touch them, he takes a step forward, before sam can stop him, but at that moment the lights in the garage flicker as if from a voltage drop.<br/> <br/>“Dean…” Sam feels familiar chills down his spine. Suddenly his senses are alert, unconditional hunter reflex. He looks tense at his brother, who has turned around at the same time, retrieving his gun and gives sam a knowing nod. Sam already has the gun in his hand too. there is a threat to face. His long legs allow him to move quickly but with caution, and in an instant he is crouched right next to the entrance to the box. Whatever it is is not human. ‘Damn, we don't have enough weapons!’ Sam thinks.<br/> <br/>Dean joins him from the other side of the hall. He's figuring out how far the Impala's trunk is and whether there's a remote chance of reaching it. He knows very well that the gun he is holding is of little use, the cold air that has invaded the box leaves no doubt about it. Sam also noticed the cold breath invading their lungs. They couldn’t have seen this coming. Sam Quickly looks around and spots some rusty objects, clearly iron, and nods to his brother. Dean catches it and nods as he puts the gun back and grabs an old poker which he passes to his brother and retrieves a hammer for himself. Sam just has time to arm himself when a supernatural force lifts him up and slams him into the shelves to his right. A dull pain hits him in the side and head, leaving him breathless for a moment. He struggles to get up, the box turns around him full of sparks, he is sure he has taken a good blow to the head. He focuses but sees nothing.<br/> <br/>He suddenly notices a tremor in the air near his brother. “Dean, on your left!”<br/> <br/>Dean spins around hitting the area with the hammer, only a slight shake perceived but enough to warn him that the blow has landed.<br/>“Ghost! Damn it...”he  yells at his brother just before a figure, barely distinguishable in the dim light, rushes towards Sam. Sam barely has time to raise his armed arm, but then he feels himself being lifted again and thrown beyond the door, banging against the corridor wall. "Son of a bitch".  All the air is literally out of his lungs; struggling; Sam tries to crawl away from the door: if he manages to be followed by the ghost ,his brother could hit him from behind. Dean doesn't miss the opportunity and as soon as he catches a glimpse of the figure he hits it with another hammer blow, but something grabs him from behind and throws him into the dark corridor. The impact with the concrete stuns him but he manages to parry the fall enough to not break anything. Instinctively he raises the hammer and strikes a blow in front of him before he even gets to his feet, and he does well because if he hesitated for a second the ghost would have killed him. Meanwhile, Sam struggles with a hellish tightness in the chest: the other ghost is overwhelming him. " Shit, shit!" .  With the last bit of strength he manages to recover, he tries to hit the immaterial presence with the poker and it seems to work. he stands up. This is real a problem, they are not equipped to deal with ghosts right now. A quick look around and: he runs towards his brother and, without stopping, grabs him by the arm, pulling him to his feet.<br/> <br/>“Run!”<br/> <br/>Dean cries out when his brother's grip makes him reevaluate the decision of standing . But he obeys as much as possible. His legs respond enough to allow him to keep up with Sam, who tries to reach the back door from where they entered. Dean feels a wave of coldness behind him and turns, behind them the ghosts chase them: he can distinguish a man in a mason's outfit, complete with a helmet, and a girl with tattered clothes.<br/>“Sammy!” He warns his brother with a cry as they are already at the door.<br/> <br/>“Don’t stop!” Sam replies, literally throwing himself against the door, opening it. The push knocks him to the ground beyond the door and rolls away. When he manages to stop he is already on his knees, tense, ready to fight facing the door. Dean miraculously manages not to trip over his brother on the ground and turns around just in time to see the ghosts caught in the flames. “What the hell ...?” He Goes back to staring at the point where the ghosts are burned but there is nothing to justify what happened.<br/>Sam is as surprised as his brother, but in an instant his brain goes back to why they are in that storage. “Dean! Wings!”<br/> <br/>Dean rushes back into the corridor followed by Sam. When he looks into the entrance to the garage he cannot believe what he sees: a man in jeans and a black shirt keeps his palms resting on his wings. He tries to get in to stop him but he can't move, something is blocking him and preventing him from moving. the sensation lasts for a second, then he hears the man mutter something in Latin and the next moment he disappeared with wings. Sam, behind Dean, just has time to see a fleeting image of the wings disappearing from their sight.<br/> <br/>“Shit! Dean, what ...? What just happened?”<br/> <br/>“I have no idea…”<br/>Dean continues to stare at the spot where the wings were up until recently. A feeling of despair fills his chest and turns into anger the next moment. How did this happen?<br/>Then slowly the whole situation becomes clearer in his mind and he realizes what mess they got into. “I will warn Cas.” He dryly informs his brother taking the phone.<br/> <br/>“Wait! First let's try to rearrange our ideas: what the fuck happened?”<br/> <br/>“What do you want me to tell you Sam, I don’t know!” he snaps at his brother “We were attacked by the Diabolik and Eva Kant of the undead, what do you want me to say?”<br/> <br/>“What did you see Dean? Why didn't you stop it?” Sam, angry in turn, wants to understand. Why did ghosts attack them? Who chased them away, and who or what got wings?<br/> <br/>“Because I couldn't move! That bastard must have done something ...” Dean replies absently while writing on the phone “there is another problem now! Cas is bluffing with the Devil without even a pair of jacks and doesn't know it.”<br/> <br/>“Fuck fuck!” Sam says with irritation in his voice ,with his hands in his hair. “You said bastard, so was there someone?!”<br/> <br/>Dean puts the phone away. “Yes, a guy, blond, short hair, about six feet, black shirt, jeans, tennis shoes ... thin. He mumbled something in Latin and then disappeared with his wings” he  says trying to remember the details. Then he feels the phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it back.<br/> <br/>from Cas to Dean:<br/>"Come here,"<br/> <br/>“Cas says to join him.” he  says as he walks towards the corridor.<br/> <br/>Sam stays behind for a moment with his gaze fixed inside the garage: how could they have been fooled like this? Who is the thief? Clearly a sorcerer. When he turns to follow his brother, he just runs into it.<br/> <br/>Sam doesn't even have the strength to try to understand the situation. Exhausted, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Coming to Los Angeles is proving to be a bad idea. He mentally takes note to ignore any future golden light that would appear on the psychic table.<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————-<br/> <br/>Sam has just finished erasing all traces of video files from the past two hours from the surveillance database when two pairs of headlights approach. The two guards are still sleeping from Castiel's touch, thankfully. He raises his eyes and hurries out of the small block of metal and glass, gun in hand.<br/>Dean latches the trunk of the Impala as soon as he hears the cars approaching and brings his hand to the gun, holding it behind his back. His left arm hurts, he must have dislocated his shoulder in the fall and every time he breathes the movement of his ribcage causes pains in his back, he has no desire for a new fight.<br/>A large metallic gray Volvo and a convertible sports convertible, a black Corvette, pull up in front of the storage entrance, a few meters from Sam. From the first come Castiel, the demon and a tall black man, from the other a guy in an elegant suit.<br/> <br/>“Well, here are the Winchesters!”<br/> <br/>Castiel immediately seeks Dean's gaze who relaxes as soon as he sees the angel. Sam's gaze, on the other hand, immediately runs to the man in suit: even with a different appearance he would recognize him among a thousand others. His gun immediately rises, aimed at Lucifer. He knows that it is useless, but all the anger, the pain, the suffering that that being has caused to him and his brother suddenly peeps into his mind, adding to the current pain of the clash with the two ghosts. He feels adrenaline rushing through his body.<br/> <br/>“You!” His voice comes out in a hoarse whisper as he approaches Lucifer <br/> <br/>“Sammy!” Dean stares at him worried and tries to bring him back to reason but when Sam has that face there is not much to do. He stands in front of him grabbing him by the shoulders when they are now a couple of steps away from Lucifer; he stares into his eyes trying to force him to look at him “Not now Sammy, ok?”<br/> <br/>He doesn't know who that other person that got out of the car but he doesn't like it at all, and something tells him that numerical superiority might not be enough this time. Castiel, in turn, places himself on the shooting path between the Winchesters and his brother.<br/> <br/>“Sam, no!” says the angel.<br/> <br/>Lucifer throws a puzzled look at his old companion in nocturnal chats, almost offended by so much bitterness. “Oh come on Sammy! Is this how you greet an old playmate?”<br/> <br/>“shut up!” Sam is breathing hard now. The struggle and anger are washing over him. For years he has been waiting to find him in front of him, years in which he has done nothing but think about how he could have revenge, even knowing that revenge is a useless and disastrous act.<br/> <br/>“Listen to me, Sammy! Not now, okay? We have to recover the wings, we don't know who took them and why, are you listening to me?”<br/> <br/>Amenadiel watches the scene with apprehension. Evidently, there are issues to be resolved, and his brother had better do it ASAP if he really wanted to continue living his human life in LA.<br/> <br/>Sam tries to calm down by controlling his breathing. Lucifer is looking at him with his usual arrogance, that hateful half smile. Then reason prevails and his brother's alarmed gaze and Cas's serious and determined look also appear in his field of vision.<br/>“Ok ... ok.” He lowers the gun but still unable to relax the muscles.<br/> <br/>“Dean, what happened?” Castiel looks at him sternly.<br/> <br/>“Yes, please, you stupid primitive mud monkeys, how the hell did you lose MY wings” Lucifer uses a dangerously low and relaxed tone his eyes flash a dangerous red.<br/> <br/>“Ghosts” he  replies raising his chin and trying to give an authoritative tone to what he says, “there were 2 ghosts that attacked us.<br/> <br/>“Ghosts?” Lucifer repeats with bewilderment. “The Winchesters ... beaten by two Caspers? Here we go again! You are getting old, my dear.”<br/> <br/>Crowley who had remained at a due distance enjoying the exchange cannot hold back a chuckle, too bad he missed the show.<br/> <br/>“There was a sorcerer, a blond guy, he took the wings. He said something in Latin, a spell, something like "avloc cumprvunt dous" or something like that.” Dean says<br/> <br/>Crowley raises his eyebrows annoyed by the ignorance of those two idiots. Is it possible that after a lifetime of being hunters dealing with witches and sorcerers, they don't know the most basic Latin formulas? “ Ad locum peribunt domus” he says coming forward  “it means vanish towards home”, free translation” he says grinning at Dean who is feeling the urge to break his face, but decides to postpone, for the moment. <br/> <br/>Castiel looks at the demon curiously. “You don't know anything about it, do you?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer brings his attention to the little smelly demon by raising an eyebrow.<br/> <br/>Under that gaze, Crowley's heart leaps into his throat as he tries not to escape and hide behind the first useful thing.<br/> <br/>“I don't know little brother, I don't think the little dog is so brave. Also, I remind you, I turned off his powers.” He goes back to observing the two hunter. “Okay. Recap of the current situation. You were nearby, we know each other. I sent you to check my box to pick up items of your interest. Cassy told me about the two guards, it won't be a problem to explain them. You discovered the thief, you fought, you got your ass beat, we arrived. Clear?  <br/> <br/>Dean looks at him surprised. “What do you mean?”<br/> <br/>“Oh come on Dean! Did you hit your head? It's the story that you will tell to the police!” and as a steering wheel of the LAPD says so, turns the corner with the flashing lights on and stops just behind Lucifer's Corvette. Dean barely has time to wonder what the police have to do with this whole situation when a blonde woman and a Hispanic man get out of the car.<br/>“Detective! Long last!” Lucifer approaches the woman hastily. “It happened again: they stole my property again! We need to investigate.”<br/> <br/>Chloe looks at Lucifer and then the whole scene trying to frame what all those people are doing there.  “Okay, Lucifer, WE don't really need to investigate a damn thing. Dan” she turns to call her ex-husband .<br/> <br/>“But detective! These are my things, you know ... "those" again!” He looks at the woman with complicity trying to ignore the disapproval mixed with repressed anger that comes from Amenadiel. He would have to find a moment to explain to his brother what had happened to his real wings. “ Those two,” he  says, pointing to the Winchesters, “witnessed the theft, they warned me. They are friends of course,” he  says while throwing a smile with and a wink at Sam, so they will work with us without any problem. we have to find them, detective!”<br/> <br/>Dan listened to Lucifer's rant. Since when has he been so upset about a case, even if it's personal? In any case, if there is something to be investigated that is his job.<br/>He approaches the surveillance booth and notices the two men slumped on the ground “Chloe, call the station, send an ambulance!”<br/> <br/>Chloe stares at Lucifer with disapproval as she calls the station for two ambulances: and two of Lucifer’s ‘friends’ don’t seem to be in good shape. “Seriously Lucifer, have they stolen your wings again?” she asks irritatingly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is probably not the best one, I kinda got lazy translating it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 7<br/> <br/>“Then, you saw the two unconscious guards and headed inside the storage”<br/>Dan, for the umpteenth time, had the grumpy guy in front of him repeat the deposition. They've been sitting in the department's interrogation room for some time now, and the man's version doesn't change one thing.<br/> <br/>Dean snorts in irritation, rolling his eyes and staring at that  imbecile.<br/>“Yes officer, as I told you the first four times.”<br/> <br/>“Detective!” corrects it; these two are definitely not the types Lucifer would usually hang out with, something is wrong. “Could you describe the thief again? Could you do it for the identikit?”  <br/>Dean closes his eyes in exasperation. Luckily the ketoprofen at least took the pain out of his body or he couldn't take that guy.<br/>“Thin, blond, short hair but not very short, not very wavy, black shirt, light jeans a bit loose, dark belt, white sneakers, about five feet, average body tending to thin, between seventy and eighty kilos. I couldn't see his face.”<br/> <br/>Dan raises an eyebrow. The calculating and accurate way in which he described the thief is not as a civilian, but as a law enforcement, or armed.<br/>“Mr. Sieger please tell me once again, how many were there? You and your friend ...”<br/> <br/>“Brother, Sammy is my brother ...”<br/> <br/>“Brother ... you and your brother were found in possession of unregistered firearms, but they did not fire. Why?”<br/> <br/>“you’re asking me why I didn't kill an unarmed guy instead of shooting him in the back?” asks Dean looking at him exhausted.<br/> <br/>“It is evident that you have fought, and you have been overwhelmed. How many people?”<br/> <br/>Dean takes a deep breath and tries to remember Lucifer's muttering. “Only one, but I was too busy getting kicked to see it well.”<br/> <br/>“You fought but didn't see his face.”<br/> <br/>“Yes” Dean says with a fake smile<br/> <br/>Dan sighs. Certainly this guy isn't telling the whole truth.<br/>“Well, thank you, Mr. Sieger. Please wait here for a few more minutes, in any case I will send you a designer for the identikit.”<br/> <br/>The detective gets up and leaves the room without rushing. This whole story seems literally absurd to Dan, and once again Lucifer is involved.<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————-<br/> <br/>In the nearby interrogation room, Sam is also tested. In the fight, he suffered a couple of cracked ribs and a slight concussion as well as a few cuts, and has a terrible headache, which certainly doesn't help.<br/>“As I told you earlier, Detective, the man was tall, thin, blond hair, wore jeans, black shirt and white sneakers, about one and eighty tall, about 80kg, strong enough to overpower both of them. Good fighter. He was unarmed but that box was full of objects, he didn't hesitate to use them against us.”<br/> <br/>“Um, sure ... and you don't know what he got from the box?”<br/> <br/>Sam sighs. “Yes Detective, we know.”<br/> <br/>“And do you want to share it?” she  asks <br/> <br/>“As Lucifer said ... the blonde guy took his wings.” Sam answers with a firm voice and fixed gaze in the woman's eyes. He's annoyed that Lucifer has given him the version to give, but must agree that it's the only way to get out of there quickly. When he thinks of the Devil ,his old anger still seeps out. He certainly doesn't understand why this woman knows about wings ... or how deep her knowledge is.<br/> <br/>“The wings, of course; so were there accomplices?”<br/> <br/>“No, there was only the thief. We haven't seen anyone else.” Sam is tired, the painkiller is numbing him and he just wants to take a shower.<br/> <br/>Chloe shakes her head in annoyance at the absurdity of that situation. Lucifer is lying to her or at least not telling the whole truth. It's always like that when those absurd wings are involved, sooner or later she would understand why so much people want to steal the plastic toys. In any case, it is clear that she won't be able to get more out of that boy. <br/>“Okay, listen, I don't know what you and your brother are doing with Lucifer and in this whole situation” she says while glaring at him at him “but I'll figure it out, understand?”<br/> <br/>Sam looks at her without betraying anything but annoyance.<br/>“Ask Lucifer, Detective.”<br/> <br/>—————————————————————————-<br/> <br/>“You have to get them out of there!” Castiel is agitated, he doesn't like the idea of Dean and Sam in the hands of the police one bit.<br/> <br/>“Relax Cassy, you will see that soon they will return them to you so you will have your boyfriends again.” Lucifer is  bothered by the impatience of his younger brother. Sitting on a chair in the coffee room of the department he listlessly fiddles with sheets of paper making them into airplanes.<br/> <br/>“You burned them.” Amenadiel is standing, legs apart and arms folded, staring at the comings and goings of agents in the office.<br/> <br/>“Oh, he finally speaks!” he Devil spreads his arms and rolls his eyes. “Yes, I burned a pair of wings, but they weren't exactly the real ones”<br/> <br/>“You've been lying to me all this time.”<br/> <br/>“Not exactly, I omitted the detail of the exchange of wings. I told you that if I couldn't have them, nobody else would have them, and that was the case until these idiots had them stolen from under their noses. Also I do not lie, at most I omit things or fix the matter so that it does not turn out to be true for me!<br/> <br/>Amenadiel is furious with his brother.<br/>“Do you realize that your wings are at the mercy of a sorcerer? Didn't you learn anything from the Uriel situation?!”<br/> <br/>Hearing the name of his brother Castiel, he bows his head in frown.  “Uriel? What business?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer stiffens and stands up.<br/>“Don't. mention. Uriel!” the tension is palpable and Amenadiel has now turned, approaching menacingly to the Devil.<br/> <br/>“Lucifer, you are a continuous disappointment. You could have told me about the wings, at least after I helped you with Chloe and fall!”<br/> <br/>Those words are a shock to Castiel. Has Amenadiel, the eldest among the archangels, denied the Father? He had had enough!<br/>“Hey, assbutt!”<br/> <br/>Castiel's two brothers both freeze and turn to him. Amenadiel cannot believe his ears: does that insignificant seraph dare speak like this to them? In a moment he is a few centimeters from the little angel and literally lifts him by grabbing him by the collar of his trench coat.<br/> <br/>“No Amenadiel!”  Lucifer pulls Amenadiel away from Castiel, “Don't touch Cassy! I owe him a favor, he was the only one who trusted me when no one dared to. Cassy, I promise, I'll explain everything but not here, it's not the ideal place.”<br/> <br/>“Okay, but get Dean and Sam out of here!”<br/> <br/>Outside the coffee room Chloe and Dan witnessed the confrontation between brothers. They couldn't grasp almost anything of what they said, but clearly it wasn't a pleasant reunion.<br/> <br/>“It's almost creepy. Lucifer has the strangest family I've ever seen. A new brother appears and looks like a tax collector.” Dan says to Chloe.<br/> <br/>“Yeah well, he must have been adopted too.”<br/> <br/>Dan continues to observe the heated exchange inside the closet.<br/>“What do we do with those two in the interrogation room?” he asks the woman who turns back to pay attention to him.  <br/> <br/>“It is useless to keep them there, their stories are absurd but they coincide and they will not say a word more.”<br/> <br/>“And how do we go about the issue of unregistered weapons?”<br/> <br/>Chloe goes to great lengths to stay focused on the discussion with Dan but her attention continues to be captured by whatever is going on between Lucifer and his brothers.<br/>At that moment her phone rings, a call from Ella.<br/> <br/>“Hi Chloe! Look, there's a certain FBI agent Blaine here with me and… um… he says, he says you arrested two undercover colleagues… "<br/>Chloe, surprised, looks at Dan wide-eyed and covers the microphone to report the news.<br/> <br/>Dan doesn't know whether to laugh or throw himself under the first truck that passes on the interstate.<br/>“What do we do now?” he  asks the woman.<br/> <br/>“Okay Ella, let me talk to the agent.”<br/>After a moment of silence, Chloe hears a low, hoarse voice on the other side of the unit with a curiously British accent.<br/> <br/>"Detective Decker."</p><p>“Agent Blaine, why didn't your colleagues identify themselves instead of making up that absurd story? What's going on here?”<br/> <br/>“I would be very happy to satisfy your curiosity, Detective, if I could, but it is a rather delicate operation and I cannot discuss the details. Now, release my men and let us do our job, like a good little girl. "<br/> <br/>The arrogance in that man's voice sends blood to her head. What the hell does the FBI want with Lucifer's goddamn fairy wings, again? And how does that arrogant imbecile allow himself to come into his jurisdiction to dictate orders? She doesn't even bother to answer and closes the phone angrily. She watches Dan furiously and refrains from punching him before going to order the release of those two bale counters.<br/> <br/>“Hey ... Chloe!” Dan runs after her “What's up anyway?” the woman is visibly frustrated, and when she is in this state it is dangerous to be near her, but the whole situation is not at all clear. Dan is increasingly confused, who the hell are those guys and what do they have to do with Lucifer?<br/> <br/>Chloe whirls around, re-evaluating the idea of throwing a punch, but manages to regain a shred of clarity in time not to.<br/>“Go get those two released” she   says to Dan as Amenadiel leaves the trio, who, decidedly angry, walks away towards the exit of the precinct.<br/>Chloe watches him leave, then heads for the room where Lucifer and his brother sit in tense silence.<br/>“Lucifer!” his tone is imperative when he calls him, even more than he would have liked, “What the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me your "friends" are FBI agents?”<br/> <br/>Lucifer is surprised for a moment by the tone of the woman, it can almost be said that the Devil is confused, but a moment later he recovers and, even slightly embarrassed, finds the courage to answer. “Um ... yes, sometimes I am ... sometimes.”<br/> <br/>Castiel, with his usual frown, looks first at his brother and then at the Detective. “I confirm, they are FBI agents.”<br/> <br/>Chloe looks at both of them undecided whether to be more incredulous or more furious. “When were you going to tell me? And why does the FBI investigate your wings !?”<br/>Every time she says "wings" out loud she feels like an idiot and that doesn't help her mood.<br/> <br/>“We  investigate many things, Detective.” Castiel replies.<br/> <br/>“So you're the FBI too!” then turned to Lucifer “you have a brother in the FBI? Seriously?<br/> <br/>“Apparently ... don't look at me like that Detective, it's a surprisefor me too!”<br/> <br/>“Go to Hell” she  mutters, slamming the door behind her. Lucifer decides it is better not to answer her than no thanks, Hell has already given. Instead, he looks at his brother with an accusing gaze.<br/> <br/>“thank you very much! Now she's even more pissed off at me, and it's all your fault! When you are involved it is always a disaster for me<br/> <br/>Castiel is incredulous, is this really his brother? Oh God, you can still see his arrogance and hubris, he's just more refined and more stylish, this situation is really disconcerting. Perhaps in the end, after all lucifer has done, all the time he spent playing the poor misunderstood victim, the abused and abandoned son, he has definitely gone mad.<br/>It doesn't matter, now he just has to think about getting Dean and Sam out of there and tracking down the wings.<br/>“Come on, take me to Sam and Dean and lets go back to the garage, we have work to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>